Dovepaw and Tigerheartxoxx
by Cinderheartlover
Summary: dovepaw and tigerheartxoxx


The day was long and cold. Raindrops splashed through the leaves soaking Dovepaw's fur.

"Dovepaw, you and Toadstep go ahead to the Shadowclan border." Lionblaze meowed.

Toadstep noded.

"Soo... uhh... hows being an apprentice?" Toadstep meowed. "Fine." she answered.

Bored, Dovepaw cast her senses out. What was that? She heard angry yowling and then hissing. She gasped. "Shadowclan is attacking our patrol!" She yowled. "What?" Toadstep looked at her like she was crazy. "Just come on!" she yowled angrilly. Why wouldn't he believe her?

She and Toadstep raced through the trees untill they reached the patrol. Dustpelt was struggling to get a grip on a grey tom. Dovepaw leaped onto the warrior's, back shredding his ears with her claws. yowling the warrior ran into the bushes. "Thanks." Dustpelt hissed as he leaped onto another cat. A A dark shape loomed over her."Tigerheart!" She gasped. He stopped in mid air and fled.

"Don't stare into the bushes!" Sandstorm yowled. "Fight!" Dovepaw saw a whole Thunderclan patrol charging tworeds the attacking Shadowclan cats. "Shadowclan, retreat!" a voice yowled.

"You really think we'd let you get away!" Thornclaw hissed. "We will." Bramblclaw meowed walking up beside him. "Thunderclan halt!" At Brambleclaw's order the cats padded back behind Brambleclaw. "Go! He hissed. Leave and don't come back!" "You may have won this time!" Crowfrost hissed. But never again!

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me at the highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled. Jayfeather wound around the cats checking the injuries. "We all know that there was a border fight. He began. "More like an ambush!" Dustpelt hissed. Firestar looked at Dustpelt. "Thankyou for pointing that out." He meowed calmly. "Was anyone badly hurt? Firestar asked Jayfeather. "Just cuts, nothing serious." He meowed. "Dovepaw! quit moving around!" Birchfall hissed. "Sorry." She muttered. She looked at the ground not listening to the rest of the meeting.

"Come and eat with me!" Ivypaw meowed. "How was the fight? She asked. I bet it was fun! I wished I was there insted of gathering moss for the elders." She complained. Dovepaw picked a thrush up from the fresh kill pile settling down by Ivypaw. Dovepaw picked at her thrush halfheartedly. "That was really good!" Ivypaw meowed. "You sound all dreamy!" Dovepaw laughed. "Are you mooning over Toadstep?" "I am not!" Ivypaw tackled Dovepaw over. "Hey!" Dovepaw yowled. "Be queit!" Squirrellflight hissed. "Other cats are sleeping!" "Grumpy!" Ivypaw the two cats walked into the apprentices den. "Night!" Ivypaw whispered before closing her eyes. Dovepaw waited for every cat to sleep before sneaking out of the camp. "Where are you going?" Birchfall hissed. "To the dirtplace." Dovepaw hissed back. After she was sure every cat was was in the camp she took off twords the Shadowclan border.

"Tigerheart! Are you here? Yes." He stepped out of the bushes. His strong mussels showing in the moonlight. Good,cause I didn't want to walk all the way through the forest soaking myself... She paused. Why was he staring at her like that? "Your cute when you worry." he meowed, amusement in his voice. Normally Dovepaw would of liked to claw his ears off but insted she laughed. "Oh thanks!" She blushed. She sat closer to him. Breathing in his sweet sent.

"I have to tell you something." Tigerheart suddenly meowed. I'm listning." Dovepaw mewed. I.. well. he took a breath. "I'm being trained by some cats. Hows that bad?" Dovepaw meowed. "The cats are Tigerstar and Hawkfrost." "What!" Dovepaw backed away from him. Her hackles raised. Tigerheart took a deep breath before continuing. "They tricked me into thinking that I was needed. he meowed softly. he tricked Lionblaze and Brambleclaw too." He looked at Dovepaw. "Are they still training with Tigerstar?" Dovepaw wanted to bary her head into Tigerheart's strong shoulders. "No" He meowed. "Thankyou for telling me." She mewed. "I still love you the same, wether you train with them or not." Dovepaw lay down behind him and closed her eyes. "I love you too.' Tigerheart mewed softly gently licking her fur. "Thankyou for not attacking me at the battle today." Dovepaw murmerd. "I never could have." Tigerheart meowed while looking up at the stars. He rested his head on the ground beside Dovepaw and the two cats fell asleep within the first few moments. 


End file.
